elysium_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycans
Umbra, a planet once lush with vibrant life, now is being accosted like so many other planets have been by the UAC. It was our chance to make it right, for thousands of years we have done our best to protect the way nature should be. Wild and free as we used to be. For every world we manage to take back, the UAC digs its machines and tech into another and another. They seem to be an unstoppable force, but maybe this time things will be different. 'Lycans of Elysium City' There were no Lycans born on Umbra, they came with the crews the UAC hired to build the city up from a military installation. Their goal was to undermine the building of the city, planned set backs during the rise of the city. Building supplies being bombed before they reach distribution centers, in the dark and shadows is where they Lycans work best. They hide behind the same shadows they have for generations, keeping what they are secret from humans and the like. Their kin only knowing their true selves, maybe a few trusted souls outside of their Pack. Lycans have become extremely adept at hiding what they are from society, able to thwart blood tests and the like. Their IDEN Chips are always top of the line and a person will not know they are Lycan just by looking at them. Basic Lycan Rules 1.) Do not reveal yourself to beings not kin, you risk exposing the entire Pack and destroying what Lycans have worked for so long to accomplish. If you are found out there will be consequence, please keep that in mind before you make the mistake of shifting in public. 2.) There are only three forms allowed in Elysium City. Human, wolf and beast form. For wolf and beast forms there are only certain areas of the city in which they are allowed to be used. In dark corners and alleys within the city, the beach and the sewers. 3.) Though Lycans are considered Supernatural they do not posses magic. The thing that makes Lycans what they are is something on a genetic and cellular level, granting the ability to shift into their two different forms besides their Human form. Their abilities are limited to heightened senses and increased strength. Increased senses meaning, better hearing, better eyesight, better sense of smell and taste. Also Lycans have the ability to read body language, they cannot read your mind but if your body is acting all crazy, there is a good chance they will think you are crazy. 4.) Lycans can make other Lycans, but the cost is high. A single bite or scratch from a Lycan WILL NOT change the person that was attacked and make them into a Lycan. The victim must be mauled by a Lycan in Beast form, and brought almost to death and allow for the Lycan saliva to heal them for the possibility of them becoming Lycan. 5.) Lycans usually run in Packs, and there is a Pack that has made Elysium City its home. It is not required that you join the Lycan Pack to play one in Elysium City. Lone wolves are allowed, but are usually not trusted when in a Pack's claimed territory. -Forms for Lycans- ::Human:: Pretty straight forward, you look and act like a human though your senses are heightened to a point. You cannot hear through walls nor do you have X-Ray vision. You strength is also increased but only slightly. Lycans tend to down play their heightened senses and strengths while in human form. Strength Example: If you are a small Human, you would be twice as strong as a small Human in that form. I.E. An itty, bitty Lycan would only be twice as strong as an itty, bitty Human. A large male Lycan in Human form would be twice as strong as a normal human. ::Wolf:: You look and act like a wolf, though part of your human mind still exists somewhere in the background. You are able to retain some memories while shifted into your wolf form. No, you cannot talk to people in this form, if you are near other shifted wolves body language is the way of sending messages to other wolves. This is the first form that Lycans learn to shift into. ::Beast:: This is the form of nightmares and it is almost rare to shift into it, usually if backed into a corner or your anger boils over. Younger Lycans have a bit more trouble when it comes to controlling their shift. The older the Lycan the more control they have. You cannot talk in this form AT ALL. Strength Example: While in Beast form, you could possibly pick up a bus, maybe to save a kitten squashed underneath. You CANNOT throw it, you would tear muscles and shatter bones, probably do some other damage that isn't pleasant. Reminder: Wolf and Beast forms are only allowed in the dark corners and alleys in the city, the sewers and the beach. -Health And Regeneration- 1.) The older the Lycan the quicker their wounds will heal. Younger Lycans have a slower regeneration rate compared to their older counterparts. 2.) No limb regrowth, at least without the help of serious medical intervention. You lose a limb, You CANNOT grow it back by sheer will power. 3.) Lycans cannot have cybernetics, just like Vampires, their bodies will reject them. -Age- Lycans under the age of 100 years will be considered young and have a slower healing rate then older Lycans. Lycans aged 300-400 years old are considered Elders and have lived through a lot. Faster healing rate and experience comes with age.